her new neighbour
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: Annabeth's only seen her new neighbour a couple of times. She barely even knows him, but she's starting to wish she did. In which Percy moves into the apartment beside Annabeth's and windows are used for more than just looking through. Neighbours AU. One-shot


**hello !**

**Words w/out AN: 5103**

**Pairing(s): Percabeth**

**I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

her new neighbour

* * *

Annabeth has only seen her new neighbour a couple of times. They haven't even properly met. All she knows about him is that he has black hair and he moved in a couple of days ago. She saw a stack of boxes in front of the apartment door next to hers and the next day they were gone. She also caught a fleeting glimpse of him as he rushed down the stairs and another just as the elevator doors closed. However, she definitely didn't expect her first meeting with him to be on the fire escape outside her apartment, seven stories up.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth drives home from her interview. She had spent the entire day preparing for this really important architecture interview. She had miraculously been one of the top twenty candidates that applied for the internship. She had made it past the second round of interviews and had just finished the third and final interview. This was the one that would determine whether she gets accepted for the position or not. This internship is her foot-in-the-door to get some experience in the industry and could one day lead to a career as an architect. Her dream job is becoming closer and closer by the minute.

The best part?

It's a _paid_ internship. If she actually gets accepted, she could quit her part-time job at the cafe. Or maybe she could keep both jobs and make some extra money and start saving up.

But Annabeth is getting ahead of herself. Her interview could've gone better in a few places and now she just anxiously awaits a phone call back, telling her she either got the job or she didn't. She couldn't seem to relax and shake the worry from her mind so she decides to call it a night and get some sleep once she gets back to her apartment. She has to work early in the morning anyways and the extra sleep might do her some good.

Annabeth arrives home and luckily finds a parking spot right in front of the entrance. She takes the elevator up and smiles at the thought of her nice, warm bed.

She unlocks her door and throws her bag on the table, mindlessly walking to her bedroom. Her digital alarm clock read _7:00 pm_ and Annabeth can't remember the last time she had the opportunity to go to sleep before midnight. She was always either working or studying for her university classes. She was two years into a four-year program to get a degree in architecture. Once she passes the course, _if_ she passes the course, that degree could be the difference between turning her potential internship into a job or not.

Annabeth flops onto her bed, only bothering to remove her shoes and jacket before passing out. The interview had taken a lot out of her and she feels exhausted. She hears a tapping noise coming from outside her bedroom window but barely processes it. In the bustling city of New York, that could be anything. She hears it again, only this time more prominent.

Annabeth looks up at her window and screams. Well, she _probably _would have screamed, if she wasn't so tired. Instead, she just tilts her head and silently asks whatever gods there were _why her?_

There seems to be a mystery man standing on her fire escape, looking through her window. Annabeth would probably be scared if she wasn't so confused and tired. She couldn't properly see the man since it was dark out but he seems to be saying something. His lips are moving and he knocks on the glass again.

Annabeth sighs and gets up. She figures if he were a murderer or someone trying to break in, they probably wouldn't knock on the window and let her know they were there. She opens the window, not really sure what her plan was. Would she scold him for interrupting her sleep? Would she report him to the police?

As soon as the window is open, he scrambles inside, knocking over her lamp and a couple of books that were on her desk. Her eyes widen in surprise. She's too shocked to do anything as the man gets up and looks at her.

He gives her a sheepish smile and rubs his hands together. "Sorry about that." He says. "It is incredibly cold outside. It's much warmer in here."

She looks at the t-shirt and pajamas that he's wearing. They didn't look very warm for the winter weather. She feels the cold draft from the open window and moves to close it. She didn't want all the heat escaping from her room, now that the guy's mentioned it.

Annabeth looks the guy up and down. He has black hair and was maybe half a foot taller than her. He doesn't seem to be dangerous, but if he _was_, Annabeth doubts she could do much to stop him physically overpowering her.

"Sooo…." She starts.

"Oh, right." He says. "I should probably introduce myself and explain what I was doing outside your window while you were sleeping. Now that I say it outloud, it sounds really creepy." He smiles again, and if Annabeth was in a proper state of mind, she might even think he was cute.

"Explaining sounds like a good idea."

"Well, it's really all Mittens' fault." The man looks around the room and scoops up a black scarf from behind his leg. "This is my cat, Mittens."

Annabeth blinks and rubs her eyes. The scarf transforms into a kitten and Annabeth thinks she really needs to get a coffee or something. Her eyes can't seem to properly process things. She doesn't remember seeing a cat enter her room but she figures it probably came in while she was distracted by the random man rolling through her window.

"That is a cat." She manages to say.

The man scratches the cat's head. "This little troublemaker snuck out of my window and decided to pay you a visit. I chased him out onto the fire escape and the window closed behind me, locking me and Mittens out."

"Wait." Annabeth says. "Mittens snuck out your window? Does that mean you live here?"

He smiles and extends a hand. "Hi, I'm Percy. I'm your new neighbour."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

She definitely didn't expect to meet her new neighbour, Percy, like that. Although she had to admit, the kitten was pretty cute.

Percy had quickly thanked her and returned to his own apartment, using _the door_ this time, and that was the last she saw of him so far. At that point, she was too tired to care anymore and simply went back to bed, not even realizing she hadn't once worried about her interview since meeting Percy.

Fast forward to now, the next day, Annabeth wakes up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She warily eyes the window, half expecting Percy to be standing outside of it again, but laughs. The entire experience was so _bizarre_.

Annabeth gets out of bed feeling well rested. She picks up her phone, checking for any potential intern-related calls or messages. Nothing yet. She tries not to dwell on it too much, instead choosing to make breakfast.

She quickly makes some toast and eats it as fast as possible. She needs to get ready for work.

Once Annabeth is ready she does a final check that she has everything she needs. Phone? _check. _Purse? _Check._ Keys? _Check._

_Knock, knock._

Annabeth turns to her door, not expecting anyone at this time. She didn't have much time for whoever was at the door, she might be late for work. Although she usually arrives at work thirty minutes early so she doubts she would _actually_ be late. She walks to her door and opens it and her eyes widen.

"Percy?"

"Yes, that's me… Percy." He says.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to use the door this time, like a normal person." Annabeth teases.

Percy meekly smiles and scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that. I just wanted to apologize. I was thinking about what happened last night and I realized how weird and creepy it must've been to see me looking through your window."

"Oh." Annabeth says. "That's kind of you. Thank you. To be honest, if I wasn't so tired last night I probably wouldn't have let you, but I usually don't open my window to strangers. Luckily it turned out okay and stuff. Also, your cat is really cute."

"Thanks." Percy smiles. "I'll try and refrain from entering through the window from now on, though."

Annabeth checks the time. It's getting later and she'd prefer to get to work earlier rather than later. She doesn't know much about Percy, but he seems like a nice, genuine guy. "I really need to leave for work, actually, but thanks for apologizing and stuff, even though it wasn't even _that_ big of a deal. I guess we're neighbours now, though, and you don't seem too bad-"

"I like to think I'm not that bad either." Percy interrupts.

"_Anyways_," Annabeth continues. "If you ever need anything, I'm only a window away." She jokes.

Percy laughs and Annabeth finds herself smiling. "Thank you, Annabeth. I really appreciate it. You should get to work."

He slowly retreats to his apartment, closing his door after one final wave. Annabeth enters the elevator, still smiling.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth sighs and unlocks the door to her apartment. Her shift at the cafe was long and boring, nothing special about it. It's just menial work that she has to do so she can continue to buy food and not die.

She can't wait for this internship. It'll finally be an experience that mentally challenges her and makes the most of her skills. Unlike the cafe, which only has her practising the line "Hi, what can I get for you?"

But she's getting ahead of herself again. She hasn't even gotten a call back yet. Annabeth should really try and control how invested she is in the thought of the new job. She checks her phone. No new messages, except for a coworker asking if she can trade shifts. Annabeth sighs and types up a quick response, agreeing to trade shifts. It's not like she has anything else to do.

Annabeth sits at the desk in her bedroom, considering studying for the calculus test she has next week. She already knows how to do any type of question that could be on the test, but it's better safe than sorry.

She figures refreshing her knowledge couldn't hurt so she pulls out her textbook and notebook from a bag in the corner of the room.

She's doing some practice questions, although to be honest, her mind is too busy thinking about the internship when she hears loud footsteps from the apartment next to hers. Annabeth ignores whatever it is Percy is doing and continues with her questions.

She then hears a loud crash, which was loud enough to vibrate her desk and the floor around her, followed by a muffled groan.

She slowly turns toward the wall she shares with Percy, her face a mix of horror and a tinge of irritation.

Annabeth slowly walks up to the wall, continuing to hear Percy groaning in pain. It slightly sounds like he's on the floor. She lightly knocks on the wall a few times. "Hey, Percy, that sounded really painful. If you could maybe groan a bit quieter? That would be great. I'm trying to do some homework right now." Obviously, she's joking, but she wanted to make sure he was alright.

The groaning stops and she hears his muffled voice. "How dare you, Annabeth? I am in pain. Pain. Paaaaiiiiiiinnnn." He draws out the last 'pain' for dramatic effect.

Annabeth laughs. "Are you alright, though? You practically shook my entire room with that crash. Did you drop an anvil or something?"

"Um, yes. I dropped an… anvil."

"Why does it sound like you're laying on the ground then?"

"Because the ground is comfy, Annabeth." He says. "... and I also happened to trip and fall."

"That sounds more like it." She smirks. "So, are you fine?"

"Actually, I think I might be seriously injured."

"Oh my god." Annabeth worries. "Why didn't you say that first?"

"Did you not hear me tell you I was in pain? Paaaaiiiiin, Annabeth."

"Oh my god, I'm coming over. Is your front door unlocked?"

"No. It's okay, though. You can take the window."

"The window?" Annabeth says, looking at the rickety fire escape outside of her window. She moves closer to her window and opens it.

"You know," She starts to say, sitting on her windowsill, testing the strength of the rusty piece of metal that the landlord deems safe. "The window really isn't the best way to get from apartment to apartment."

"Yeah," Percy says, "but it's fast and convenient."

She slowly walks towards Percy's window, trying not to look down. She was seven stories above the road right now and she definitely didn't want to think about what would happen if she fell. There were guardrails surrounding her but they didn't seem that safe.

Annabeth props open Percy's window and sets her feet on the solid floor.

"Now that wasn't so hard." Percy says, his voice no longer muffled. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his living room.

"You don't even seem injured, Percy. Come on."

Percy laughs. "I was a couple minutes ago, though. I stubbed my toe on the couch and ended up tripping." He stands up. "I'm perfectly fine now, though."

"I can't believe I walked on that deathtrap fire escape for nothing." Annabeth complains.

"I can't believe you did it either." Percy agrees. "It's _so_ sweet that you care about me, though." He says in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm pretty sure my front door was unlocked, too. I just wanted to see if you'd go out there."

Annabeth shoves his shoulder. "I'm just gonna let you die next time. If you fall and break a bone or something, don't even bother calling my name for help. I'll let you suffer."

"No you won't."

He's right, she probably won't. "Goodbye, Percy." She says, trying to sound intimidating, but failing since she's half-smiling. Percy's laughter is contagious.

She leaves his apartment, through the door this time, and settles down for a night of calculus.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

The next time Annabeth gets home, this time from her classes, she finds Percy playing games on his phone, sitting outside of his apartment on the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I've almost beat this level of Candy Crush." Percy says, not even looking up.

"I meant what are you doing on the floor?"

Percy puts his phone in his pocket and stands up. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh." Annabeth's eyes widen. "Uh, what for?

"Can I borrow your window?" Percy asks, shyly smiling. "I accidentally locked myself out."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

"Annabeth!." She hears muffled from across her apartment.

Annabeth sighs but curiously walks towards 'their' wall. "What?"

"I made cookies. You want any?"

"Oh my god." Annabeth mutters, stifling a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"Do you want any, or not?" He says, his voice even more muffled.

"Why do you sound weird." Annabeth asks. "Did you stuff your mouth full of cookies?"

"... No."

"Right… I believe that." She lies. "Cookies actually sound really good, though. I'll come over."

"Through the window." Percy yells. "You have to go through the window!"

"What, why?"

"It's tradition…"

"Tradition? We've went through it, like, twice."

"… and I'm locking the front door so the only way in is the window."

"Oh my god, fine." Annabeth laughs.

This time the rickety fire escape wasn't as terrifying, although still reasonably terrifying. She crouches through the window and was met with Percy holding a plate of cookies. Annabeth grabbed one and made herself at home on his couch.

The layout of his apartment was similar to her's, although the furniture was different, the placement was pretty similar. His apartment seems comfy. There were pictures of his family spread throughout.

"Your apartment is really nice." She takes a bite from the cookie. "Oh my god! This cookie is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." Percy says. "And I'm glad you like the cookies, too. I'm a bit of a baker."

"Is it because of your job? Or is it just a hobby?"

"A bit of both, to be honest. My mom owns a bakery so she taught me how to cook and bake since I was young."

"That's so cool. I can't cook to save the life of me. It's mostly microwave dinners and chinese takeout." She says.

Annabeth hears a soft meow behind her. She turns and sees the kitten from before hop onto the couch arm beside her. Annabeth smiles and pets it's smooth fur. "Mittens, nice to see you again."

Mittens curls up in Annabeth's lap. "Aww." she coos.

"Wait." Percy says, pointing his cookie at her. "Why is she allowing you to pet her? She never sits in my lap. The most I get is Mittens sitting beside me."

Annabeth maniacally laughs and simultaneously grabs another cookie. "What can I say, I guess Mittens loves me more than you."

Percy eyes Mittens, "Traitor."

They continue laughing and eating cookies until Annabeth realizes she needs to get some sleep for work tomorrow.

She leaves through the window.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

She manages to get his number and she'd be lying if she says he isn't cute. Although, she would love more opportunities to see Mittens, of course.

After a particularly long and dreadful seminar at her university, she was starving and tired. She didn't have any energy to make anything and considers getting some more chinese takeout. She pulls out her phone and sees an unexpected missed call. It's from the architecture firm where she applied for the internship.

She quickly dials their number, her heart beating.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase?" The voice on the other end says.

"Yes, that's me."

"I called to congratulate you. You were selected for the architectural internship. Your schedule and hours will be sent to your email as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?"

This is it. She got the internship. This is amazing. She can finally start doing something she'll enjoy. This is the abso-

"Ms. Chase?" The voice questioned.

"Hmm, what? Oh, right. This is amazing. Thank you! I don't have any questions right now, but I'll get back to you if some come up."

"Alright then, welcome to the company, and goodbye."

"Goodbye."

As soon as she hangs up the phone, she screams. She got the internship.

"Annabeth!" She hears Percy say a few moments later.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks. "What are you doing here? How did you come from my room? I am so confused…"

"I came from the window, duh?"

"Ah, right. Of course." She nods.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"What? I'm amazing. I just got the architecture internship." She brandishes her phone and points at it, although it was turned off and wasn't showing anything.

"That's amazing!" Percy says. "The one you told me about a couple nights ago?"

"Yeah!"

"You deserve it!" He raises his arms in celebration.

Annabeth reads it as an invitation for a hug and steps closer to him, letting his arms wrap around her as she rests her head on his chest.

He stiffens and leans back a bit, not expecting the hug.

"What? Oh, I'm- I didn't realize- I thought you were offering me a hug." She realizes, a blush forming on her face. They're face to face now and her voice was barely above a whisper.

Percy smiles and tilts his head, his arms were still resting around her. "It's okay, Annabeth. Congratulations… and I'm glad you're okay."

For a moment they do nothing, but then Percy backs away. He's still smiling. "If everything's alright, I should go."

He heads in the direction of Annabeth's room, probably to use the window.

"Why don't you use the door?" She points behind her, smiling. "You weirdo."

"It's tradition." Percy says before disappearing.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth is in her kitchen thinking about what to make for dinner. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was still feeling the rush from getting the internship earlier today. She opens her fridge, shuffling things around so she could get a better view.

All she has is chinese takeout from a couple nights ago. She sighs and pulls it out from the fridge, placing it on the counter and getting a drink, also.

As she looks for a bottle of water, she hears a soft crash from behind her. Her chinese food spills all over the counter and Mittens was sniffing the pile. The cat gave a tenacious lick but recoiled at the taste, Annabeth assumes.

"Uh, hello Mittens." Annabeth casually says, as if she's talking to an actual human instead of a cat.

Mittens doesn't acknowledge her, instead hopping down and roaming through her living room.

"How did you get in?" Annabeth looks at her front door to see if she left it open. It's still closed.

She follows the cat down her hallway and feels a slight breeze coming from her room. She looks through the slightly open door and realizes she left her window open.

"Did you come through the window?" Annabeth asks the cat.

"Meow." Mittens purrs and rubs against her leg.

Annabeth quickly scratches the cats head and walks toward the open window. As she gets closer she hears Percy.

"Mittens." He calls out. "Where are you?"

Mittens pounces on to Annabeth's bed and starts making herself at home. Either Mittens didn't notice Percy calling or she didn't care.

"Percy?" Annabeth says.

"What? Oh- hi Annabeth, what's up?" He says, his voice muffled.

"I found your cat. She's over here."

"Oh, that's great." He says, sounding relieved.

He doesn't make a move towards his window to go on to the fire escape like he usually would.

"Are you gonna come get her?" Annabeth asks half-heartedly, not really wanting Mittens to leave. Annabeth sits beside the cat and starts rubbing its back.

"I'm sure she'll come back eventually. She knows the way. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Yeah, no problem." Annabeth says.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth ends up not closing her window for the next few days.

Mittens ends up roaming between both apartments whenever she feels like it.

Percy and Annabeth don't seem to mind.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth gets Percy to help her block off the gaps in the fire escape, one day. It's to make sure Mittens doesn't accidentally fall and die, of course, but she doesn't mind spending the time with Percy either.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth sees Percy at least once a day, sometimes more. Whether it's in passing in the hall or the elevator. Sometimes Percy will stop by in search of Mittens but end up lounging around for an hour or two. Or maybe she'll go over and steal some of his food. She thinks Percy is a great cook. He's naturally talented, which, unfortunately, Annabeth is not. Luckily he's always willing to share his creations.

Annabeth's reading a book in her bed as her stomach rumbles. She ignores her hunger and continues reading the book, but it becomes more and more annoying.

She smells something delicious coming from her window and figures Percy might be cooking again. The savoury smell always seems to mock her, reminding Annabeth of what little food she has.

She hears familiar paws bouncing in the hallway and looks to see Mittens pounce out the window in the direction of the food. To be honest, Annabeth forgot Mittens was still in her apartment. The cat seems to come and go as she pleases.

Annabeth puts her book down and decides it wouldn't hurt to check up on Percy, and maybe his food, too.

She carefully steps onto the fire escape. She notices a flower pot on Percy's side.

_It looks nice_, she thinks.

She enters his window and sighs.

"That smells really good." She comments as she walks toward his kitchen.

She passes Mittens enjoying what seems to be some sort of homemade cat food.

Percy turns to her confused for a moment, but smiles. "Well, that's good. I'd hate if it smells bad."

Annabeth laughs and looks at the pot on the stove. "Spaghetti?"

"Yeah." He says. "With my mom's special sauce. Although I'm not sure what's special about it. The ingredients are pretty basic. It still ends up tasting pretty good, though."

"Maybe it's made with _love_, like all the other family recipes and stuff like that."

"Haha." Percy dryly laughs. "My mom's cheesy but she's not _that_ cheesy."

He stops stirring the pot and searches through his cupboards. "Maybe the secret is more salt…" He mutters to himself.

Percy looks back and forth between the salt shaker and the pot of spaghetti. He shrugs and generously pours salt into the pot. "Can you stir this while I pour?"

"Sure." Annabeth says, grabbing hold of the pot and spoon. "I know you're the _chef_ and all right now, but you've probably added too much salt."

"You think?" Percy says, eyeing the slowly growing pile of salt on top of the spaghetti.

He eventually stops pouring salt like a waterfall and gives it a tentative taste. Percy nods his head thoughtfully. "Extra salt was definitely not the secret."

Annabeth laughs and grabs a fork from the drawer, taking a bit of the spaghetti for herself. It definitely wasn't bad. But the taste of salt was overpowering everything else. "Maybe you could just ask your mom what the special ingredient was, instead of ruining a perfectly good pot of pasta with too much salt." She jokes.

"Ruined? It's not ruined." Percy puts his hand to his heart as if he was actually insulted. "I'll just add some more water and it'll be fine."

"Well add some more water then, I'm hungry." Annabeth says.

Percy laughs. "Sometimes I think you're only here for the food."

Annabeth thinks for a moment. "The cat's nice, too."

"Well, if you're hungry," Percy starts. "Maybe we could go out to eat?"

Annabeth looks at him, thinking about what he's asking her. Like a date? Or was it just as friends? "Like a, uh…"

"Date?" He finishes, not meeting her eyes. "Yeah, like a date."

Inside, Annabeth's mind is going crazy. He just asked her out on a date. This is awesome. This is crazy. She grins at him, as if to say _finally_. "I'd love to."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

The date started out awkward. Percy was stumbling over his words and Annabeth managed to spill water all over her pants, but as the night went on, they became more and more comfortable.

Now, they're walking back to their apartments. Percy's hand brushes hers every now and then and Annabeth's trying not to smile too wide.

After his hand hits hers for the millionth time, she just sighs and grabs his hand to start holding it.

"Wow, you must really like me." Percy jokes. "You initiated the handholding."

"Oh please." She says. "I only did it since it would've taken forever for you to get the courage to."

"It's okay." He says. "I like you too."

Annabeth smiles and tries to get her blush under control. She presses into his side for the rest of the walk home.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Their night was coming to an end, unfortunately for Annabeth. She was having a good time and wonders what the future of their relationship would be. If she had to guess, based on their first date, she was hopeful.

"Well this is me." Annabeth says when they reach their front doors. She doesn't want to leave, so she hovers around Percy's door.

Annabeth has to work at her internship tomorrow morning and every minute she spends with Percy, no matter how much she likes it, will make her even more tired tomorrow.

"This is you." Percy echoes. "Do you wanna come in?"

"I can't." Annabeth says. "I have work."

Percy shakes his head. "It'll be quick. I wanna show you something."

"Okay." She says after a moment's hesitation. Being tired for work was a small price to pay for spending more time with Percy.

He grabs her hand and leads her through his apartment, stopping beside his window. He motions for her to go through.

"You brought me here so I could go to my apartment?"

"Just go through and stop asking so many questions."

She steps onto the fire escape, _their _fire escape. Annabeth waits as she sees Percy also step onto it. It shakes as Percy swings his other leg out.

"Are you sure this thing can hold both of our weight?" She nervously asks.

"It's fine." Percy says. "...probably."

That didn't stop her from tightly gripping the railing.

Percy stands beside her, looking out at the night sky before them. Annabeth presses into his side, hiding from the wind.

"Why'd you drag me out here, Percy?" She jokes.

"I'm almost positive I said to stop asking so many questions." He laughs. "Take a look at where we are, Annabeth."

The striving city was all around them, different sounds and lights going off. It feels very much like home. Annabeth can't imagine herself anywhere else. _Especially_ since the feeling of warmth coming from Percy is intoxicating.

After what seems like hours, but was probably just minutes, Percy turns to face Annabeth. They stare at each other, a mix of emotions flooding through Annabeth's mind.

But then her mind was blank.

Percy's lips burn against hers and her mind is numb.

They pull apart and Annabeth smiles.

She's really glad she met her new neighbour.

* * *

**hello it's me. this is some fun one-shot (maybe two-shot) that i made and might as well share with you all. i can probably continue this and make it a two-shot if you want, just let me know.**

**other than that, not much is new with me (if you even care lol) and i'm just working on schoolwork a lot more now, which is no fun but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. I spent my march break working on this (even though I probably could've worked on the soulmate au, sigh, when will i ever finish that?) so hopefully you like it. I've stayed up late a few nights working on this, leaving me very tired, so there may be some spelling mistakes and what not. but nonetheless all mistakes are mine, ann I hope you all enjoyed !**


End file.
